Un souvenir douloureux
by Yuuki.tohma
Summary: Stiles y repense, et cela lui fait mal. Derek x Stiles. Death fic.


**Auteur :** Yuuki Tohma

**Fandom :** Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis

**Note :** Euh. Bah c'est une death fic…. Spoil saison 3. Je sais qu'il y en a qui n'aiment pas, donc excusez moi de ce gros pavé sans paragraphe, j'ai trouvé que ça le faisait mieux.

**Couple :** Derek x Stiles, en fond.

Nous étions face à cette armée, face à toutes ses créatures, qui s'étaient rassemblées pour tenter de se débarrasser de nous. Nous. Au final, c'est vrai, je fais partie de cette meute, même si ce jour-là, je portais juste une batte de base-ball sur moi.  
Ils étaient légion, et nous étions juste nombreux, le nombre était nettement inférieur, et pourtant, nous savions que la lutte serait longue et difficile. Ils se débrouillaient bien, tous autant qu'ils sont, ils y mettaient tous leurs cœurs et leurs crocs, pour ceux qui en possédaient. Je me rappelle, avoir entendu un cri strident et puissant, qui sortait du cœur de la banshee, de Lydia. C'était un cri déchirant, qui m'a fait immédiatement réagir, je regardais partout, même si je ne voyais rien, l'agitation, les grognements puissants, les mouvements, tout me bouchaient la vue, et en plus, je continuais de bouger ma batte de base ball dans tous les sens pour envoyer voler tout ce qui venait sur mon chemin. Je cherchais des yeux qui étaient en train de périr. Qui venait de se faire prendre la vie. Mais il n'y avait personne d'autres que des ennemis, qui malgré leur armée étaient trop désunis par rapport à notre harmonie parfaite, ce qui faisait qu'ils tombaient bien plus facilement à terre.  
Je pensai soudainement que la mort devait bientôt arriver, fauchant l'un de notre groupe, l'éliminant à jamais. Une tension sans nom monta dans mon cœur, me rappelant le début de ses crises de panique qui m'avaient bien trop souvent pris par surprise. Je savais qu'il fallait que je reste calme, et je savais également que tous les loups devaient sentir mon angoisse. Les premières personnes vers lesquelles je m'étais tourné étaient Scott, Lydia et... Toi. Mais chacun de son côté semblait bien s'en sortir, même si la jeune fille était consciente que son cri était un horrible présage.  
L'angoisse palpitait entre mes muscles, mes os, je pouvais la sentir déchirer ma chair et se méfier du danger approchant. J'ignorais si nos ennemis savaient ce que le cri signifiait, j'ignorais s'ils savaient ce qui allait arriver. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai perdu en concentration. Qu'à force de réfléchir à qui pourrait venir à mourir, je n'ai pas vu ce qui fonçait sur moi. C'est ironique, quand j'y pense, après tout, j'ai failli me faire tuer parce que je cherchais qui allait mourir. Oui, j'aurais pu succomber à une blessure grave, et tomber au sol. Si tu n'étais pas intervenu.  
Je n'ai pas oublié, et je n'oublierais jamais ce moment. Après tout, cela s'est passé juste face à moi, à un moment où mon cerveau était le plus en alerte.  
Je me souviens de chaque détail. De l'attaque d'un de nos ennemi, avec ses griffes mortelles. Je me souviens du sang qui a giclé, sur toi, sur moi, au sol. Une marée rouge arrivant par surprise, dévastant toute vie qui pouvait subsister autour d'elle. Je suis encore vivant, c'est vrai. Mais c'est comme si j'étais mort.  
Je ne suis pas hypermnésique. J'aurais préféré être amnésique. Pourtant, tout est ancré en moi, se redessinant chaque jour, avec une ardeur ferme. Toi qui me regardes avec tes grands yeux intenses. Toi qui me regardes, tout court. Et moi qui comprends que tu viens à l'instant de te faire blesser pour moi.  
Je me rappelle du coup que j'ai asséné à celui qui avait osé te faire ça. Je me rappelle également de la batte qui a explosé sur le coup, preuve que l'homme sous adrénaline est capable de décupler des forces, de déplacer des montagnes, mais pas de guérir un loup-garou blessé par des griffes empoisonnées, recouvertes d'aconit. Ils avaient vraiment tout prévus.  
Maintenant que j'en parle, je commence aussi à réentendre un bruit imaginaire, invisible, que seul moi ait pu sentir. Celui de mon cœur qui partait. Qui s'en allait, en éclats. Comme des bris de verre.  
Après, c'est ironique, mais je ne me rappelle de rien. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait par la suite. Mais je peux deviner. Sûrement que j'ai hurlé, sûrement que c'est là que j'ai arrêté de sourire. J'aurais préféré que tu tiennes tes promesses et que tu m'arraches la gorge avec tes dents, ça aurait été moins douloureux que ce que je ressentais à cet instant même. J'aurais préféré ne pas t'aimer aussi fort, pour être sûr d'avoir encore l'air vivant aujourd'hui.  
Tu es mort, et moi, je vis encore. Je sens encore mon cœur battre, et chaque fois que je le sens, cela me rappelle le moment où j'ai senti que le tien s'était arrêté.  
C'est vrai, j'aurais dû te le dire avant, que mon cœur battait trop fort chaque fois que je croisais ton regard, que Scott parlait de toi. J'aurais du te le dire, avant ça. Mais comment j'aurais pu me douter, que tu me protégerais ?  
Tu vois, Derek, je n'ai rien oublié, et chaque jour, je subis. Le fait que tu sois mort, autant que le fait que je n'ai pas pu te dire avant que je t'aime.

Fin.

Note : Durant le marathon de fanfiction, ma sœur lasurvolte a fait : « Je vais tuer Scott dans une fic ». Swato, a enchaîné et fait : « Je vais tuer Stiles moi ! » j'ai voulu suivre la nouvelle mode, j'ai tué Derek.

Donc si y a quelqu'un à blâmer, c'est lasurvolte ou Swato, pas moi. J'ai un alibi. J'étais au cinéma.


End file.
